What If?
by animegal4ever
Summary: What if instead of Harry's house Voldemort attacked was a little girl named Grace Ann Rose. How would that change her life? What if she had no family left so Dumbledore allowed one wizarding famliy take her in? What if they never told her she was a Rose?
1. Chapter 1

What If

What if instead of Harry's house Voldemort attacked was a little girl named, Grace Ann Rose. How would that change the little girls' life? What if she hadno family left so Dumbeldore allowed one wizarding family take her in? What if they were the Weasleys? What if the Weasley's acted like Grace was their own daughter like they were her real parents? Pairings DM/GR RW/HG GW/HP

I do not own anything from Harry Potter stories all that credit belongs to Mrs. J. K. Rowling.

Chapter 1 Meet Grace Weasley/Rose

Ten years ago Lord Voldemort attacked a little girl and her family killing her father and her mother but for some reason not known to Lord Voldemort the little girl lived while he lost most of his power. Since that little girl had no family left Professor Dumbledore allow one wizarding family take her in as their own. That family was the Weasley's and that little girl was Grace Rose. The Weasley's raised her as their own but never told her that her name was Rose they told her it was Weasley.

Normal POV

"Grace, honey its time to get up dear we have to leave in twenty minutes to go to Diagon Alley." said Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes Mom give me a minute." said a very tired Grace.

The Weasley family is a big family. With four boys and two girls living in that house and two more boys already moved out, things never got old or boring. Grace and Ginny shared a bedroom on the second floor. Fred and George (the twins) shared a room as well on the second floor. On the third floor is Ron and Percy sharing the other room. With this many kids most would wonder how this family would survive. But they do.

"Gin.. Come on you need to get up too." said Grace shaking her younger sister lightly on the shoulder.

"I don't wanna" mumbled Ginny.

"I don't wanna either but we have to." said Grace shaking Ginny a little harder, "you know that you can't stay here by your self we all have to go."

"Fine." said Ginny standing up.

With in five minutes both girls were dressed and downstairs waiting for the boys.

Ten minutes later three of the four boys walked down the stairs and began eating breakfast. The one that didn't show was one Mr. Ronald Weasley.

"Percy go wake up Ron and tell him to drag it." said Mrs. Weasley who has already tried three times to wake her youngest boy up.

"Fine" muttered Percy as he climbed up the stairs to the room that he and Ron share.

"Ronald drag it and get out of bed before mom goes over the room." said Percy shaking Ron's shoulder.

"Don't wanna go away" was all that came from the tired boy.

"GET UP NOW RONALD!" yelled Mrs. Weasley from downstairs who must have been listening to Percy and Ron.

"I'm up I'm up" said Ron sitting up and placing his feet on a very cold floor.

"Good" said Percy and with that he left the room to let Ron get dressed.

The seven of them left for Diagon Alley even though Ginny was the only one that wasn't going to school yet she still had one year to wait.

"Fred, George put those down before you break them" said Mrs. Weasley as she watched her twins pick up a silver balance.

"Yes mum" replied the twins in unison.

"Let's see" began Mrs. Weasley an hour after they started shopping, "All we have left to get is Ron and Grace's robes."

They left Ollivander's (where Ron and Grace just their hand me down wands) and walked over to Madam Malkin's to get their hand-me-down robes for school.

After what felt like forever they left Madam Malkin's and went back to the Burrow. Then the following week went by in what felt like a day and before they knew it they were heading for the Hogwarts Express to the start of a new year of school.

Once we got to the school everyone heard a voice saying, "First years, all first years this way."

"He's tall" said Grace looking up at him.

"That's Hagrid Gamekeeper of Hogwarts" said Percy.

"Oh…" said Grace as her and Ron left the others to go over to Hagrid.

"Everyone here… good" said Hagrid, "Into the boats now be careful"

"Is he like a giant or something, cause he's too big to be a normal wizard." Ron said to Grace.

"I don't know Ron Percy didn't tell me anything about him except his name is Hagrid and he is the Gamekeeper of Hogwarts." Grace replied looking at Hagrid's back. _Ron's right he is too big to be a normal wizard. _thought Grace.

Once we got to the castle all the new first years walked up to the front steps were we meet up with a wizard with greasy black hair, dressed all in black.

"I'll take them from here Hagrid you better get to the head table before the sorting" said the wizard.

"Their all yours professor" said Hagrid walking into the castle.

"This way first years" said the same wizard in a cold tone.

"Is it just me or does he not like us for some reason?" Grace whispered to Ron.

"If what Fred and George is right, I think that's Professor Snape, he only likes people in his house, Slytherin." whispered Ron.

The first years followed the wizard into the castle and up the stair case when they came to a stop at the top of the stairs, in front of big wooden double doors. At the top of the stairs there was an old witch waiting for us, she looked nicer than this wizard did.

"I'll take them from here Professor Snape." said the witch.

"You were right Ron" Grace whispered to Ron.

"Yea, he's supposed to be-" started Ron but he stopped because the witch began to talk.

"Welcome to Hogwarts students, my name is Professor McGonagall, and in a few minutes you will walk through these doors so you can be sorted in to your houses. Your houses are like your family, good behavior will earn you points and bad behavior will take points away. Now follow me so you can get sorted." said Professor McGonagall.

The double doors opened to reveal four really long tables' length wise in the room and one table at the very end of the room facing the other tables. The first years walked between two of the tables and stopped at the very end of them almost at the teacher's table.

"I will call your name up one at a time and you will try on the sorting hat, whatever house the hat calls will be your house." said Professor McGonagall.

"Draco Malfoy" said Professor McGonagall.

A boy with blond hair greased to his head walked forward and before the hat touched his head it screamed "Slytherin!", Draco walked calmly over to Slytherin table with a big smile on his face.

By the time she got to Ron nearly all the students had been sorted.

"Ronald Weasley." said Professor McGonagall.

When the hat touched Ron's head it said, "Ugh another Weasley, I know where to put you Gryffindor." Ron walked shakily over to Gryffindor table.

"Grace Rose." called Professor McGonagall.

No one walked forward.

"Grace Rose." Professor McGonagall called again getting sort of annoyed.

Still no one walked forward.

_Maybe she missed the train._ thought Grace.

Professor McGonagall looked up at Professor Dumbledore and he nodded his head.

"Grace Weasley." said Professor McGonagall.

Grace walked forward and sat down on the stool as Professor McGonagall place the hat on her head. _"Difficult, very difficult plenty of courage I can tell, very smart too but where to put you" _said a voice in Grace's head. _Any where but Slytherin, anywhere but Slytherin._ Grace thought. _"not Slytherin eh"_ said the voice again. "Better be Ravenclaw!" yelled the hat for everyone to hear.

Grace sighed and walked over to the Ravenclaw table.

"I wonder who that Grace Rose is, maybe she missed the train or something." said a girl offering a seat to Grace and Grace sat down.

"I know I was thinking the same thing when her name was being called." said Grace.

Just then Professor Dumbledore stood up and said, "Let the feast begin" and with that all the plates filled with food.

Some how people around Grace got into the conversation about what they are.

"I'm half and half me dad's a muggle mom's a witch bit of a surprise when me dad found out" said a girl named Cho said.

"We're pure blood." said Grace wondering why she wasn't at Gryffindor.

"What cha do Gracie bewitch the hat so you wont have to deal with us." said two voices from behind Grace.

"And I have told you millions of times not to call me that." said Grace.

"But its fun but you still haven't answered our question yet." said Fred.

"Who are these guys Grace?" asked Cho.

"My annoying twin brother." Grace replied.

"Really all of the Weasley's look alike though, but you don't. You have brown hair instead of red, you don't have as many freckles, and your shorter" said a girl named Katie.

"Yea a lot of people think that Katie." said Grace, "I don't know why I look different though. Everyone in my family that I have meet so far all have red hair and lots of freckles."

"Maybe you will be the one to break that chain in the family." said a girl named Liz.

"Yea that's what we all think." said Geroge.

Just then Professor Dumbledore stood up and said, " I'll leave the long and boring speeches for tomorrow so first years follow your head boys and girls to your dorm room and goodnight"

Everyone in the Great Hall stood up and began to follow the head boys and girls to their dorm room when Professor McGonagall came over to Grace and said, "Grace may I have a word with you in private in my office?"

"Uh… sure" Grace replied.

"It'll only take a minute. Don't worry Fred, George I'm not going to yell at her or anything like that" said Professor McGonagall.

Grace followed Professor McGonagall to her office.

"Grace I don't know why the Weasley's haven't told you this yet but your not a Weasley. Your Grace Ann Rose." said Professor McGonagall.

"What? What are you talking about. I'm a Weasley, Grace Ann Weasley." argued Grace.

"No you are Grace Rose, I have your birth certificate to prove it." said Professor McGonagall handing Grace her birth certificate.

Grace took the paper in awe and it said that her name was Grace Ann Rose daughter of Walter Jacob Rose Jr. and Mary Ann Rose. Born June 23, 1997 at 7 in the morning.

"B-but how, why would they lie to me about who I am?" asked a stunned Grace.

"I don't know Grace though I wish I did. They were told to tell you by your fifth birthday but I guess they didn't." said Professor McGonagall.

After a few minutes of silence Professor McGonagall said, "Come on Grace I'll take you to your dorm room."

"Okay" said Grace is a shaky voice.

Yea the first chapters done. What do you think, love it, hate it, not sure. Next chapters hopefully will get better. Please review no flames though. Just a small note I am making up names for the Ravenclaw's since there weren't much mention in the books. Hopefully I'll update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

What If

Disclaimer: Like I said last time, I own nothing but wish I did.

Recap:

After a few minutes of silence Professor McGonagall said, "Come on Grace I'll take you to your dorm room."

"Okay" said Grace is a shaky voice.

Chapter 2 Disappointment

As Professor McGonagall walked through the halls to the Ravenclaw dorm room, Grace was walking a little behind her silently crying. Suddenly Professor McGonagall stopped to look back to make sure Grace was still following her, only to notice the young girl crying.

"I'm sorry Grace," said the older witch hugging Grace, which just made Grace cry even more.

"Torturing the students already Minerva" said a very short man.

"No Filius you know I wait till the second day to start that," said McGonagall chuckling taking her arms off around Grace, "This is one of your Ravenclaw's Grace Rose, Grace this is Professor Flitwick Head of Ravenclaw."

"Hello Grace, what's wrong?" asked Flitwick.

"I just told her that she is a Rose not a Weasley like Molly and Arthur were supposed to," said McGonagall.

"Poor girl, come on I'll show to the Ravenclaw House," said Flitwick putting an arm around Grace and leading her to the Ravenclaw house.

With in a few minutes and god knows how many tears later Grace stopped crying and they had arrived at a door with an eagle knocker. Professor Flitwick knocked on the knocker.

A musical voice said, "What came first the phoenix or the flame?"

"Why did it ask that professor?" asked Grace.

"Its how you enter the dorm you have to answer the question but if you get it wrong you have to wait till someone comes and gets it right" explained Flitwick, "do you have any idea about what the answer is?"

"Well the flame can not come with out the phoenix and the phoenix can not come without the flame, it's like a circle with no beginning." Grace replied.

"Very well worded, you may enter," said the musical voice again and the door opened to revile a huge room decorated in black and blue and ravens.

"Whoa it's huge," said Grace.

"This is the common room where you can sit and talk or work on homework among other things." said Flitwick looking around for someone, "Ah there she is, Miss Mokoia could you come here for a moment."

"Yes Professor." said Miss. Mokoia as she walked over, "Oh hi Grace," she added when she saw Grace.

"Ah I see you two have already met," said Flitwick.

"Yea at Ravenclaw table, what's the matter Grace?" ask a worried Liz.

"Liz do you mind showing Grace to your room she is sharing a room with you." asked Flitwick.

"No I don't mind professor" said Liz, "Come on Grace." putting an arm around Grace's shoulder.

As Liz walked Grace up the staircase she asked, "What's the matter Grace you look like you have been crying?"

"I found out I have been lied to about who I am for the first 11 years of my life by my so-called parents." said Grace as the stopped at a door that had two plaques on it. They said:

Elizabeth (Liz) Mokoia

&

Grace Rose

"I'm sorry, so let me guess your Grace Rose." said Liz opening the door to reveal a huge room with two queen sized beds with black blankets and blue trimmings and blue pillows. There was also two huge bookshelves that were almost full. There was a nightstand with a little lamp on the side of each bed along with an alarm clock. There was door, which Grace thought lead to the bathroom and on either side of the door there was a desk with their name on one of them.

"Whoa…." said Grace when she found her voice, this room was perfect for her.

"I had the same reaction when I walked in too," said Liz smirking.

"Sorry bout that it's just that this room is perfect for me. Its always has been my dream room sort of like I have been here before though I don't remember it." explained Grace.

"It was the same way for me I even have drawings that I drew." said Liz excitedly.

"Me too!" said Grace.

"That's weird." said Liz laughing.

"Not as weird as thinking the people that you lived with was your true parents." said Grace.

"I'm sorry about that Grace even though I know it's not my fault." said Liz seeing tears in the other girls eyes.

"Its okay, I just cant believe they would lie to me for this long Professor McGonagall said they were to tell me on my fifth birthday but they didn't." said Grace as she walked over to the desk that had her name on it and pulled out parchment, a quill and some ink.

"What cha doing?" asked Liz with an eyebrow raised.

"Writing a letter to my so-called mother Molly." said Grace.

"Okay I'll leave you be, if you need me I'll be taking a shower" said Liz grabbing her pajamas.

"Thanks" said Grace.

"No prob that's what friends are for ya know." said Liz with a smile and with that she was gone through the bathroom door.

Dear Molly and Arthur,

How could you lie to me for the first eleven years of my life? Professor McGonagall told me who I really am. I'm not one of you I am a Rose, not a Weasley. I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you for this Molly and Arthur. I just can not stand liars and that is what you did to me.

Sincerely

Grace Ann Rose

Just as Grace was finishing up her letter Liz walked out of the bathroom with a towel in her hair.

"Finished already?" she asked.

"Yea, did ya leave enough hot water for me?" Grace asked.

"We are in a magical castle with many people who shower I don't think we could run out of water." said Liz sarcastically.

"Oh yea I forgot" said Grace hitting herself on the forehead with the palm of her hand.

Grace walked into the bathroom to see a huge bath tub big enough to swim in, along with two standing showers, toilet, and sink all decorated in black and blue. Grace filled the bath tub with water and bubbles, undressed and got in the tub to hopefully relax and think over the new information she got today.

1 hour later

"Grace are you still alive in there or did you drown yourself?" asked Liz on the other side of the door.

"Yea I am just thinking." was her reply.

"Well If I were you I'd hurry up cause it is already 10 o'clock." said Liz.

"Okay I'm getting out now." said Grace getting out of the tub, drying off and getting in her pajamas (which of course are black and blue).

"What were you thinking about?" asked Liz when Grace came out of the bathroom.

"Just all the news I got today and wondering how Molly and Arthur will reply to my letter."

"Well you wont know till morning so why no go to bed cause classes start tomorrow and you don't want to be late."

"Night Liz" said Grace

"Night Grace" said Liz shutting off the lights.

Morning

Grace woke up looking around an unfamiliar room, confused for a couple of seconds, not knowing where she was. Then it came to her. She was in her room that she shared with Liz in the Ravenclaw tower.

"Morning Grace" said Liz.

"Morning" replied Grace.

"How did you sleep?" asked Liz getting up and getting dressed in the normal robes.

"Fine you"

"Good, ready for your first day"

"Nope but I gotta don't I" said Grace getting dressed.

"Yea"

Five minutes later they were walking down to the Great Hall to get breakfast.

"How do you know so much about Hogwarts? Isn't your first year too?" Grace asked

"My older sister came here she graduated a few years ago." replied Liz as they sat down.

Not to long after they got there the rest of the students came down and sat to eat breakfast and get their schedules from the heads of their houses. For the Ravenclaw it was Professor Flitwick.

"Hello again Mrs. Rose" said Professor Flitwick.

"Hello Professor" replied Grace.

"Are you feeling better now?" asked Flitwick.

"Yea I wrote a letter to Molly and Arthur last night telling them how I felt about not being told who I am I will probably receive their response by lunch or dinner." explained Grace.

"That's good, here is your schedule. Ah, good morning Mrs. Mokia" said Flitwick as he moved down the row.

A few minutes later Grace, Liz, Katie and the other first years were walking down to the dungeons to their very first potions lesson with Professor Snape the most hated teacher in all of Hogwarts.

"I heard the Professor Snape favors the Slytherins he is their head" said a boy.

"that is so unfair at least we don't have the Slytherins in our class we are by ourselves" said another girl.

When they entered the potions classroom no one was in there so they just stood up and talked to get to know each other until Snape got there.

It was only a few moments later that Snape walked in and said, "Silence take a seat"

Everyone did as they were told.

"Potions are very difficult to make and can be fatal if you don't follow instructions to the dot" started Snape.

"Are you prepared to follow the instructions I give you and do as I tell you to?" continued Snape.

"Yes sir" said the whole class.

It was silent in the room except Snape taking attendance. When Snape got to Grace's name he said, "Ah Grace Rose the girl who doesn't even know her own name."

"Its not my fault Professor" Grace said in a whisper.

"What was that Miss. Rose speak up" snarled Snape.

"I said, its not my fault Professor it's the Weasley's fault." I repeated.

"Oh" was Snape's reply and he continued taking attendance.

"Today you will be taking notes on the proper way to make a potion to cure boils." Snape said and the notes appeared on the chalkboard.

The only noise heard for the rest of potions was the scratching of the quills and turning of pages.

Once the students were out of hearing range of the potions class room one boy said, "Why would Snape single out Rose like that?"

"I wonder what she meant that it was the Weasley's fault she didn't know who she was" another girl said.

"Don't you know her family had been killed by He-who-must-not-be-named and the Weasley's were the only ones stupid enough to take her in" said an older Ravenclaw boy joining in with the group.

"What were the Weasley's stupid enough to do" said a voice behind the group.

Grace and the other Ravenclaws turned around to see Percy, Fred and George Weasley.

"Grace what are they talking about?" asked Fred.

"Leave me alone Fred you probably knew the whole time." Grace said with tears in her eyes.

"Knew what" asked Fred, George and Percy.

"The truth" Grace said turning around and walked towards her next class leaving three confused Weasley's in her path.


End file.
